Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an information processing cooperation system, an information processing terminal and a computer readable medium.
Related Art
An in-vehicle device system comprising an in-vehicle device and a mobile device that are able to intercommunicate with each other has been known. An example of a detailed configuration of such an in-vehicle device system is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2012-191349A (hereafter, referred to as patent document 1). In the in-vehicle device system described in patent document 1, a mobile device stores predetermined information in a storage unit when an application is terminated. When the mobile device is connected to an in-vehicle device, the in-vehicle device determines whether the predetermined information is stored in the storage unit, and if it is determined that the predetermined information is stored in the storage unit of the mobile device, the in-vehicle device transmits an activation request for an application associated with the predetermined information to the mobile device. When the mobile device receives the activation request, the mobile device activates the application associated with the activation request.